


after all, we'll lie another day

by asexuelf



Series: Month of Salentine's [7]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Counterculture, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, My Chemical Romance References, Past Abuse, Punk Sal Fisher, Scene Travis Phelps, Suggestive Themes, Travis Joins The Sally Face Gang, happy rawring 20s everypony!!! xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: With the rawring twenties bringing about a new scene revolution, Travis is expressing himself in a new way.Sal is a little enamored.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Series: Month of Salentine's [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	after all, we'll lie another day

**Author's Note:**

> ive fallen and i cant get up. im obsessed with scene travis. i cant stop drawing it 😭 IT'S JUST TOO CUTE AN IDEA
> 
> akdjsk i hope you enjoy it too!!
> 
> warnings only for suggestive smooching and mention of travis' father
> 
> edit; this was posted on the 6th but i changed the date to the 7th because its for day 7 and it was bugging me 😅 sorry if it causes any issues!

“Here.”

Sal held his arm out in front of him, keeping it still while Travis slid yet another bracelet over his hand and onto his wrist. There were about seven now including this new one, and they were stacking quickly as Travis’ new hobby slowly grew into obsession.

“Thanks, babe,” he replied grateful. And he _was_ grateful.

He grabbed the new bracelet gingerly between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it so he could read it. _Yandere 4 U_ it said, the beads a not-quite pattern of red and black and hot pink. The words gave him pause, but he brushed it off with a wry shake of his head. Travis was enjoying the hallmarks of a new (old) subculture; what’s the harm in a little silliness? If Travis wanted to be playfully possessive, Sal was hardly one to fight him on it. If anything, it was cute.

At least the other kandi bracelets were less violent-sounding, spelling out _LOVE YOU!_ And _TRAV'S SALLY_ and _ANGEL_ between blue and pink and neon green beads. Some beads were heart-shaped, which Sal found very cool, and Travis had even found some online which were shaped like emoji. Those had yet to come in the mail, though.

Sal looked away from the bracelet to turn back towards his boyfriend, who had already returned to his kandi grind on the apartment floor before Sal’s beanbag. They’d been here for a while, hanging out after school as they often did, and Sal was happy to watch Travis work as he plucked away at his guitar.

“Any requests?” He asked affectionately. Travis loved when he played guitar.

Travis lifted his head, tapping at his cheek in thought. “Did you learn Desert Song? I know MCR isn’t strictly scene, but they’re making a revival at the same time. That's gotta count for something.”

“And remember, you don’t have to do everything scene and only scene,” Sal told him gently, reaching forward to tuck a strand of newly-green hair behind his ear. “You can do your own thing too.”

“Wise words from my punk boyfriend! Always fighting any establishment he can find.”

The smile on his face was bright, contrasted adorably with the teasing tone of the words he grinned through. He looked up at Sal through his long eyelashes, chin tucked down almost bashfully. Sal couldn’t stop staring at the messy splash of red eyeshadow Travis had applied - or the new lip piercing that still left him shocked two weeks later. Apparently Larry had been in on that one, the sneaky bastard.

“Sal?” Travis’ smile only grew. “My request?”

“Oh! R-Right…” He felt heat stick to his cheeks beneath the prosthetic. “Um, sorry for any mistakes.”

He began plucking out the dismal chords of My Chemical Romance’s _Desert Song_ , but didn’t bother singing it. He didn’t know all the words, though with the way Travis had begun to hum it every day, he had a feeling he would soon enough.

Travis began singing in his place. His voice was much smoother than Gerard Way’s edgy vocals, being church choir-taught, but the words were haunting enough to make up for it.

They sat for a while, Sal playing songs for his Travis to sing to while he worked, content in each other’s company. Travis made kandi bracelets for all their friends, plus more than a few more for himself. Before long, he was lacing kandi through his brand new, second-hand, mismatched converse, both his arms entirely covered. When he finished that, he went back to making bracelets.

Sal was impressed, to say the least. As his hands grew tired, making him pluck familiar, easy chords, Travis kept at it like a mad animal, creating chunky beaded bracelets faster than a machine could. All Sal could do was watch in amazement, until finally, the well ran dry.

Although Sal wasn’t sure how, given how huge his boyfriend’s boxes of beads were, Travis eventually ran out of a certain letter and sighed, looking tired.

“Somehow,” he sighed again. “I am kandied out. I’ll have to make Larry a Sanity’s Fall ‘clet when I get more ‘A’s. Until then…”

And then he was crawling towards Sal, pulling his hands away from the familiar motions of the first song he ever learned. He looked flirtatiously through his now floppy fringe, meeting Sal’s eyes suggestively.

“Let’s make out?”

Ears growing hot, Sal laughed. “Yes, absolutely.”

While Travis made careful work of his prosthetic, pressing a kiss to its lips after it was removed, Sal shook his head in bewilderment - and pride! - at the sight before him. Only such a short time ago, Travis was terrified of this. Of doing this, being this, existing in any way his father wouldn’t approve of…

Now, his hands were warm on Sal’s neck and under his shirt. When he threw a leg over Sal’s lap to straddle him, the beads on his shoes clack faintly, quieter than the sounds of their mouths sliding together. When he pulled back, he smiled and bit his lip. He looked so little like the boy Sal knew last year, or the boy he talked to in the bathroom, or the boy he kissed for the first time.

He looked like who that boy was supposed to be. He looked free. He looked… happy.

“Remind me,” Sal breathed against Travis’ plush lips, trembling at the cold press of his boyfriend’s piercing against his mouth. “To thank your mother the next time I see her.”

Travis’ breath cascades hot against his face as he laughs. “Okay… Weirdo.”

He didn’t ask why. He barely pulled away long enough to breathe himself - he just happily went back to kissing, his tongue soft and his hands softer. He was a hot, comfortable weight in Sal’s lap, and after a while, caused Sal to lose the plot completely, all thoughts of past misery or mothers behind him. Still, the fact remained true, even when fallen into quiet dormancy:

Sal loved him. And he was so, so glad that after all this time, Travis could finally, _finally_ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! 💖


End file.
